


The Cat

by refusetoshine



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Give Elnor a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: The crew of La Sirena stops at Chateau Picard after the events on Coppelius. Elnor makes a new friend while on Earth.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40
Collections: fan_flashworks





	The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for the Cat challenge on [fan_flashworks](fan-flashworks.dreamwisth.org). When I saw the prompt, I immediately knew that I was going to write about Elnor.

They were heading to Earth. More specifically, they were headed to France. Picard had insisted they stop there to make their plan. With the security protocols he’d installed in the years following the attack on Mars and his Tal Shiar trained housekeepers, he assured the crew that it would be safe for them.

Much of the crew had mixed feelings about their destination. For Raffi, Earth was a reminder of all she had lost when she’d been dismissed from Starfleet. Seven of Nine had originally come to Earth on the _U.S.S. Voyager_ not knowing what to expect, but had never truly felt like she belonged there. For Agnes, it was fear for the repercussions of killing her former mentor that was causing her discomfort.

Elnor, however, couldn’t wait to see Earth. He’d always been curious about his father figure’s home planet. Picard had brought him books from Earth that he’d read over and over again growing up. Even in the years that he’d felt betrayed by the man, Elnor had still hoped to one day leave Vashti and go to Earth.

\---

They landed in a clearing on the far edge of the vineyard, within the bounds of the protection. When they disembarked the ship, Elnor could see a middle aged Romulan couple waiting outside. Picard led them out and the Romulan woman immediately enveloped him into a hug.

“You are a stubborn old fool, you know that?” she said, still holding Picard tightly as if she was afraid he’d take off again the second she let go.

“I’ve been told a time or two,” he laughed.

The Romulan woman finally pulled away, giving the man a chance to step forward. He too pulled Picard into a bone crushing hug. The woman took the opportunity to glance at the crew. She froze the moment her eyes landed on Elnor.

“You’re Qowat Milat.”

Elnor rubbed the back of his head nervously. He knew the general Romulan opinion of the Qowat Milat was mixed to say the least. He had endured enough hardship from the refugees on Vashti to be certain of that. What he wasn’t certain of was how this Romulan couple, former Tal Shiar agents, would react to him and his training in the Way of Absolute Candor.

“Well, I’m not exactly Qowat Milat.”

\---

The walk to the main house was a short and pleasant walk. Laris, as Elnor had learned was the Romulan woman’s name, had really taken a shine to him. Despite her years as a secret agent for the Romulan government, Elnor found Laris and her husband Zhaban to be rather warm and friendly. It was certainly a change from the general Romulan population on Vashti. 

When they got closer to the house, the group was greeted by a chorus of barks and a large brown creature running towards them. As the creature got closer, Elnor recognized it as a dog. He had seen pictures of dogs in some of the books Picard had brought him, but this was the first time he was seeing one in person.

Picard crouched down, smiling as the dog excitedly ran to him. He began to rub the animal with his hands.

“Yes, Number One, I missed you too.” 

Elnor and the rest of the crew couldn’t help but smile at the interaction.

\---

While Laris prepared lunch, the motley crew crowded into the living room. Number One was laying by Picard’s feet, clearly pleased that his master was home at last. 

“Are all pets so affectionate?” Elnor asked.

“Some are,” Raffi answered, “Some aren’t. Like fish or lizards.”

“Dogs are usually pretty affectionate,” supplied Agnes.

“Cats can be affectionate too,” added Soji, “I’ve never had one but -”

Her voice faltered. Picard gave her a small smile.

“Yes, Spot was rather fond of Data.”

Elnor had almost forgotten the connection between Soji and Picard’s former second officer. He thought back to the stories the Admiral had told him of Data and his orange cat and smiled. 

“Speaking of cats,” Zhaban said, entering the room, “One of the barn cats gave birth while you were away.”

“Wait,” Elnor gasped, “You have cats here?”

Picard let out a chuckle, remembering the conversation they’d had back on Vashti.

“Yes, there are,” he grinned, “And after we eat, I’ll show you.”

\---

The crew were free to do as they wished, within reason. After the journey they’d been on, Picard trusted them enough to not cause too much mischief. 

After eating, they split up. Raffi and Seven had decided to go for a walk together around the vineyard. Zhaban and Rios were deep in conversation. A few feet away, Laris and Agnes were doing the same thing. Soji had decided to stay inside the house. She’d found an interesting book and was sitting down with Number One curled up beside her. 

Picard and Elnor were walking towards the barn. Elnor had to restrain himself from running ahead. For one, he didn’t know where he was going, and two, despite Picard’s new synthetic body, he was still bound by some of the limitations of age and could not run as quickly as Elnor could. 

They finally reached the barn. Picard swung the door open and light filtered in. He walked in slowly, eyes adjusting to the light, and then finally, he stopped and saw them. 

Cats.

There were quite a few of them in a whole range of colours and patterns all staring at them with curiosity. Elnor heard a tiny mew down by his feet. When he looked down, he saw a tiny little creature with orange fur. Elnor crouched down and began to rub the cat gently as he had seen Picard do with Number One earlier.

“Hello there,” he said softly.

The kitten mewed in response.

“It seems you’ve made a new friend, Elnor.”

\---

When Elnor and Picard walked into the house, everyone was immediately awestruck by the small little bundle of fur in Elnor’s arms.

“He’s so cute,” Agnes cooed.

“How do you know it’s a “he”?” Seven scrutinised, “It could be a “she”, you know.”

“They’re still really cute,” was Agnes’s reply.

“Are you keeping it?” Raffi and Rios asked at the same time.

“Do they have a name?” Soji questioned.

Elnor couldn’t help but smile at the crew’s reaction to his new friend. He turned to Picard who had a similar grin on his face.

“Yes I’m keeping _her_ ,” he said, emphasizing that the cat was female. Seven shot Agnes a triumphant glare.

“And her name is Spot.”


End file.
